


It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

by rye03



Series: The Ship has Sailed (a collection of short stories) [11]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rye03/pseuds/rye03
Summary: A Christmas tale with Dan and Phil.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: The Ship has Sailed (a collection of short stories) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917250
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

As the rave tree started to go up I couldn't help but realize how far we've come. Two years ago I met the most amazing man and my first ever friend, a month after he asked me to be his boyfriend and just 5 months ago we moved in together. 3 years, I have known Phil, and all it took was a simple comment and some creepy internet stalking. Finally, the beautiful voice that belongs to my boyfriend woke me up from my trance,   
"Hey, Dan, are you going to help me with this tree or what!? It's not getting any easier to put together!!!", Phil said with 2 branches in his hands, staring confused at the stick that is supposed to be our tree.  
"Sure! Phil, you do realize that the branches and slots on the tree are pre-colored so you're not this confused right?", I said chuckling lightly as I saw the light bulb go off in his head as he sees the colors on the branches.

>•<

Hours later the tree is up with all the tinsel and bobbles on and the rave lights flashing with Phil and I cuddled up in the sofa crease with the lights dimmed and our favorite anime playing on the TV. I was focused on the TV but I could feel Phil's hands in my hair and his eyes settled on my features. When I turned up to look at him he bent down and gave me a quick peck on the lips and then went back to watching the show, and as I turned to do the same I felt my eyes get heavy and flutter shut, falling into a deep sleep while realizing how good my life is at this moment in time.


End file.
